


Is It Gone Yet?

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hiding, Pencil, Traditional Media, ferns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Is it gone yet?""It's just a goddamn bee, McKay.""A giantmutantbee, Sheppard, and why haven't you chased it away yet?"





	Is It Gone Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in pencil, then digitally colorised. For the latest 'squiggle' prompt over at [Drawesome on Dreamwidth](http://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/) \- a spiral, this time. The prompt reminded me of a fern tip and the main fandom I'm in that might have the characters in ferns has to be Stargate Atlantis, where most of the filming was done in the ferny woods outside Vancouver, so many of the alien planets look suspiciously similar. :)

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e609/hr9rhs8q16whvt6zg.jpg)            [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ee97/m79zaas89a5ubhwzg.jpg)[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f1b7/dl5u6u12zroiwlyzg.jpg)

 

 


End file.
